What Just Happened?
by Love A Skoner
Summary: Stephanie surprises Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. _

_**AN: **__Just a little one--shot, to help me get over writers block._

**What Just Happened?**

By Kole

Stephanie Plum was working at her desk at Rangeman when she heard Cal talking to Hector about the man they had in the interrogation room. He was saying how nobody could get him to talk, not even Ranger. They had tried everything and they just couldn't get the information out of him.

Stephanie decided that maybe she could help and so she made her way to the interrogation room everyone was crowded around.

Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby were inside the room and almost half of Rangeman was watching threw the window. Stephanie knocked on the door then walked right in.

"Babe, what are you doing in here?" Ranger asked, not liking the fact that his Babe was going to see what they had done to the man let alone that he couldn't even get him to talk.

"I heard what was going on, thought I would come check it out." she answered.

"I don't think there is much you can do, Beautiful." Lester told her. Stephanie just smiled at Lester.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to let me try. Now, would it?" she asked.

The four men looked at each other, as if talking silently, while Stephanie studied the bloody and beaten man tied to a chair in front of her.

"Go ahead, Babe." Ranger said. The men did not leave the room, they just watched as Steph made her way over to the prisoner.

She walked up to him and stared at him for a moment, then she leaned over and started whispering in his ear. The man's eyes widened the longer she whispered to him and the men wondered what she could possibly be saying to him. She started to pull away, then leaned back in and whispered to the prisoner for a few more seconds. When she was done whispering to the man, Stephanie walked out of the room.

The man was visibly shaking and looked terrified.

"I'll tell you anything you want! Just please don't let her hurt me!" The man pleaded with Ranger. Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby all looked at each other shocked, then looked at the door that Stephanie had just exited.

"What just happened?" Tank asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. _

_**AN: I decided I would continue this and make it a few chapters, since I got so many reviews. I am going to finish my other stories before I really concentrate on this one but I will be adding a chapter every now and then. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**What Just Happened?**

By Kole

Stephanie walked right past the stunned onlookers and went back to her desk. She was smiling to herself, loving the fact that she could scare someone who wasn't even scared of Ranger.

She was just finishing up a search when Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby all walked out of the elevator.

"Babe. My office." Ranger said, as he walked by. Lester and Bobby still looked shocked and confused. Ranger and Tank, however, had their blank faces firmly in place. Steph really hated the blank faces the guys did, she liked to be able to see what they were feeling. She guessed she was one of the few people who ever saw most of the guys relaxed and she considered it an honor.

Stephanie shook herself out of her thoughts and pushed away from her desk. She walked up to Ranger's door and just went in. Ranger was sitting behind his desk, Tank was standing off to the side with Bobby and Lester was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Ranger's desk.

"Sit down." Ranger said, motioning for the chair next to Lester. She sat down and looked over at Lester, and he gave shot her a smile.

"Did you need something?" Steph asked, knowing full well what they wanted. She was going to make them ask, she was having to much fun with this.

"What did you say?" Lester blurted out. Steph held back a smile at how eager Lester looked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, with a slight tilt of her head. Ranger narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"He told us everything as soon as you left the room." Ranger told her.

"He also begged us not to let you hurt him." Bobby added, sounding curious.

"What did you say that made him so scared? We tried everything we could to get him to talk." Lester said.

"You really wanna know?" Steph asked.

"Yes!" Lester practically screamed. Ranger nodded slightly. Steph grinned, deviously.

"Okay. I'll tell Tank, but only Tank." Steph said, still wearing the smile.

"What? Why?" Lester and Bobby said, at the same time. Stephanie just rolled her eyes, stood up and walked over to Tank. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his ear, he bent slightly to listen.

Stephanie proceeded to whisper everything to Tank, that she had to the prisoner. Tank's blank face slipped off at the end and he turned to stare at her with his eyes wide. Tank, then, fainted and dropped to the ground. Stephanie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing and left the room, again leaving three men completely shocked.

"Okay! What the hell just happened?" Lester asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. _

**What Just Happened?**

By Kole

Stephanie finished her work for the day, smiling. Every time someone would walk past her, they would give her a questioning look or ask her what she had said to the prisoner. Steph would just smile and continue with whatever it was she was currently doing.

Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Bobby hadn't left Ranger's office, yet, by the time Stephanie was ready to leave. She thought about it for a second and then turned and walked over to Ranger's office. She knocked on the door.

"Ranger?" she called, as she knocked to let them know it was her.

"Enter." Ranger said through the door.

Stephanie opened the door, just enough for her to slip through, and walked in, closing the door behind her. Tank was sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands. Lester and Bobby were standing near the side wall and Ranger was sitting in his chair behind his desk, turned so he was facing Tank.

"Hey. What's up?" Steph asked.

"He hasn't said anything. Nothing." Lester said, turning to look at her.

"What did you say to him?" Bobby asked.

Ranger looked over at her as well. Waiting. They were all waiting for her explanation.

"Nothing really." Steph said, with a small shrug. All three of them glared at her, while she fought to keep the smile off her face.

"Babe." Ranger said, which she knew meant 'tell me now'.

"Ranger." Steph said, looking right back at him.

Ranger stood up and walked up to her. He looked right in her eyes and said the one word that he knew always made her give in.

"Please."

Stephanie was so tempted to tell him everything, she hated that he could do that with one word, but she held strong.

"I just came to tell you I was leaving. See you tomorrow, Ranger." She said, proud that she sounded calm and normal. Ranger looked a little shocked that she hadn't told him what he wanted to know.

"Lester, Bobby." Steph said, stepping back and nodding at each of them. They looked shocked as well. Stephanie noticed that Tank had looked up and was now looking at her. She smiled and winked at him.

"Bye, Tank." She said. The other three guys were looking between Tank and Stephanie, as she walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

Ranger, Bobby and Lester all looked at Tank.

"What did she say?" Lester asked, eager to know.

"She….she….n-nothing." Tank said, stuttering. The men in the room had never heard Tank stutter before and all started imagining what Stephanie could have possibly said to scare him so bad.

Before they could question him anymore, Tank stood up and left. Heading up to his apartment. None of the men left in Ranger's office had any idea what exactly had happened. But, they weren't stop until they figured it out.

**AN: I want to make this into a longer story. Let me know if you think I should and what you might want to see happen. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. _

_**AN: I want to know what you think Steph said, so review and let me know! Thanks.**_

**What Just Happened?  
**By Kole

Tank had called off sick the next day and when Lester and Bobby went to check on him, he wasn't in his apartment. They tried calling him, but found that his cell phone was sitting on the table beside his bed.

"Where the hell is he?" Lester asked Bobby.

"I don't know. You think this has anything to do with what Bomber told him yesterday?" Bobby asked.

"God, man. I wish I knew." Lester said, as they made their way down to Ranger's office to report.

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Ranger asked.

"I mean he wasn't there and he left his phone, so we cant track him. We did check the video from last night till this morning and it shows Tank leaving the building, but he didn't take his car." Lester told him.

Ranger picked up his phone and punched in a number.

"Babe. My office." Ranger said, into the phone. He then snapped it shut and put it back on his belt.

"Why you need Steph?" Bobby asked. Ranger glared at him.

"I need her to tell me what the hell she said to the prisoner and Tank. He wouldn't disappear without a reason and considering what happened yesterday, I have a good guess as to what that reason was." Ranger said.

There was a knock and the door and Stephanie walked in.

"You called, Ranger?" Steph said, slightly annoyed. She didn't really appreciate the way he commanded her into his office.

"Where's Tank?" He asked. Steph smirked a little then hid it, she knew exactly where Tank was. He had called her early this morning and wanted to talk, so he came to her apartment. Afterwards, he had fallen asleep on the couch and Steph hadn't wanted to wake him. He had had a rough night.

"I don't know. Why would I know?" she asked, looking confused. She was laughing hysterically inside. She was getting good at masking her emotions.

"He went off the grid and we figured it had something to do with what you said to him yesterday." Lester said.

"Yeah. He was acting weird after you told him…whatever the hell it was you told him. What was you told him, anyway?' Bobby added. Steph smiled and shook her head.

"I'm so not telling you." Steph said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Babe. You gotta tell us." Ranger said, staring at her in a way only Ranger could.

"I don't have to do anything, Ranger. If you want to know so bad, ask Tank." Steph said, holding in laughter.

"We don't know where the hell Tank is." Ranger said.

Steph was enjoying her little game, but she wasn't done playing yet. She walked over to Ranger grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"I thought you knew everything, Batman?" Steph questioned, smiling. Then she turned and walked past Lester and Bobby who were staring open-mouthed and out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Lester asked, looking at Ranger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. _

**What Just Happened?**

By Kole

Ranger had sent Lester and Bobby out of his office after Stephanie left. He was angry and confused, he needed time to think.

What the hell was up with his Babe? He knew she was lying about knowing where Tank was. She had smiled, he saw it. It was just for a second but it was there. He couldn't figure out what was going on. His Babe was keeping secrets and lying to him and kissing him. She had never kissed him, not once. It had always been him who initiated the kissing.

While Ranger thought through everything, Lester and Bobby had gone to find Steph. She was at her desk, working.

"Hey Beautiful." Lester said, as he and Bobby pulled up two chairs.

"Lester. Bobby." Steph said, without looking up from her work. She knew they would eventually come to question her some more. She wasn't really expecting them quite so soon, but she figured Ranger kicked them out of his office.

"What the hell is going on? Where's Tank? What did you tell him and that prisoner? Please, Bomber. We gotta know." Bobby said to her, his voice pleading at the end.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Tank since yesterday and I'm not going to tell you what I said. You can ask Tank when you find him. It's up to him weather he wants to tell you or not." Steph answered, looking up at them. She was enjoying messing with them way more than she probably should have.

"Why? Why do we have to wait for Tank? Why cant you just tell us? And what the hell was that kiss with Ranger? I thought you were with the cop." Lester said, looking adorably confused.

Lester and Bobby leaned forward, waiting for Steph to answer. Stephanie smiled at them and shook her head, slightly.

"You have to wait for Tank. I'm not going to change my mind about that. It's not my fault you guys cant find him. As for the kiss, well I just really wanted to kiss Ranger. Not that it's any of your business, but I broke up with the cop two months ago. I kind of figured you all already knew. I mean everyone usually knows what happens in my life, as soon as it happens." Steph told them.

"You broke up with the cop? Does Ranger know?" Lester asked.

"I don't know if Ranger knows or not. Like I said, I thought everyone knew." Steph said, shrugging.

Lester and Bobby shared a look, silently talking. They knew they had to tell Ranger about Steph and the cop. They were sure he didn't know, cause if he had known he would probably have been in a better mood. Ranger had confided in Lester, Bobby and Tank that he was going to pursue Stephanie, next time her and the cop broke up. They were all excited because they knew their boss was in love with Stephanie Plum. Almost everyone at Rangeman was.

Before either of the guys could question Stephanie further, her cell rang. Stephanie looked at her cell before answering.

"Hey." Steph said. The guys could only hear Stephanie's side of the conversation.

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll pick up something for lunch. What do you want?"

"Sounds good. Be there soon." Steph finished before hanging up.

"Tell Ranger I had to go. I'll see you guys later." Steph said, as she grabbed her bag, after turning off her computer, and went to the elevator. Lester and Bobby both shared another look before getting up and heading to the Bossman's office.

Stephanie got into her car and headed back towards her apartment, stopping on the way for lunch. Tank was up and they had some stuff to discuss, she thought with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. _

**What Just Happened?**

By Kole

"Steph just left." Bobby said, as he and Lester entered Ranger's office without knocking.

"What? Where did she go?" Ranger asked, standing up from his desk.

"Don't know. She got a phone call and then said to tell you she had to go. That's not all she said though." Lester told him.

"Did you know Bomber broke up with the cop two months ago?" Bobby asked, before Lester could continue.

The guys both looked at each when Ranger's blank face was replaced with shock and confusion. Ranger hadn't known.

Ranger was really confused. He didn't know about the breakup. His Babe was hiding a lot from him lately. He hadn't known about the breakup, she had lied about knowing where Tank was, she wouldn't tell him what she had said to his prisoner, and she had kissed him. She wasn't acting like she normally did.

He usually knew everything about her, it almost felt like he could read her mind the way her thoughts pretty much showed on her face. He loved her, he did. He had told him friends that he loved her and that he was going to pursue her as soon as she was free, because he didn't want her to want him just because she was mad at the cop or something. He wanted her to want him for him. He wanted her to love him.

He could never really tell how she felt about him. He thought she loved him, but he wasn't sure. She had never really said the words. He was insecure enough about her that he needed to hear the words. He wasn't really one for relationships, actually he had never had a real relationship before, so he was nervous but he would never tell anyone that.

"Find out where she is." Ranger ordered. He was going to find her and then they had to talk. He had to tell her how he felt. That he wanted someday with her.

Lester and Bobby both nodded and headed for the control room to check where Steph's trackers were.

"You know, I'm starting to think Bomber is a genius." Lester said.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked him.

"Well, it's just that the Bossman is always confusing her, with his words and actions, she probably always feels like she's a step behind and now its almost as if she has turned that tables." Lester said, "I mean, have you ever seen Ranger look that confused before?"

"You think she is doing all of this on purpose?" Bobby asked, considering it.

"Ha, no. I mean yeah she probably isn't telling us what she told that prisoner and Tank just to bother us but I don't think she actually planned any of it. But if she had it would be a brilliant plan." Lester said, laughing slightly at the end.

A couple minutes later, Lester and Bobby knocked on Ranger's office door.

"Steph just pulled into her parking lot." Bobby said, as Ranger stood up and walked out the door.

**AN: Next chapter will be all about Stephanie's whereabouts and thoughts. I will hopefully answer some questions in it but I do not plan on telling you what she said to Tank and the prisoner just yet, although it might not be what some of you are thinking. Let me know how you liked this chapter and how you are liking my story so far. Review, Review, Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:__** I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. **_

**What Just Happened?**

By Kole

Stephanie left the office and headed to get lunch. She was glad Tank had called when he did. She was enjoying this all way too much and she was afraid she would start laughing manically if she didn't get out of there soon.

She wasn't sure what Ranger was thinking right now, but she knew he must be confused. That was the whole point to this whole thing so she was happy she was succeeding. She was confused by Ranger all the time and even more so recently.

Ranger had been having some serious mood swings lately. One second he would be flirting with her and talking to her like she was someone important and then the next second he is telling her what to do like an employee. It wouldn't bother her so much if he only treated her like an employee at work, but he did it even at her own apartment.

Last week he had been acting weird also, he had come over and they had talked and eaten dinner and then she had gone to the bathroom and when she got back he was gone. Which wasn't really weird for him, but he usually waited until after dinner. Steph couldn't think of anything that would have made him leave, he usually tells her when he is leaving.

After she got lunch for her and Tank she made her way back to her apartment. She had a lot to talk about with Tank. She had recently found out from Tank that Ranger wanted to pursue her, well actually it had been from Lula who had heard it from Tank, but Tank told her also after she confronted him.

She wasn't sure what he was waiting for. She was more then ready to be with him. She had broken up with Joe because she realized that while she loved him, she was in love with Ranger. She wasn't going to tell Ranger this though, because he doesn't do relationships.

Tank had been so confused when he found out that Steph had broken up with Joe for Ranger.

"Why didn't you tell Ranger that you dumped the cop for him?" Tank had asked.

Stephanie tried to explain it to him, but it was hard when she could barely explain it to herself.

Stephanie shook herself out of her thoughts when she realized she was in her parking lot. She grabbed her purse and lunch and went up to her apartment.

Tank heard her come in and came to help her. They set up lunch on her kitchen table without talking. They started eating before either one of them said anything.

"You know Steph, you are really devious. Ranger is probably going out of his mind trying to figure everything out. I never really realized how smart you are." Tank told her.

"You thought I was stupid, Tank?" Stephanie asked, smiling slightly.

"No! of course not. Its just I never realized you were so tactical. I mean, after this whole thing is over I might just need to promote you. I'm sure Ranger would agree." Tank said with a smile.

Stephanie laughed and shook her head. Before she could say anything there was a knock at her door.

Stephanie was still laughing slightly as she opened the door.

"Tank, what are you doing here?"

Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Ranger?"

**AN: There is only going to be one more chapter to this story. I will try to get it up by this weekend. Let me know what you think of this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. _

_**AN: Okay, here's the last chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not too sure about it but this is where it ended up. Review and let me know what you think.**_

**What Just Happened?**

By Kole

"What the hell is going on?" Ranger said, standing in the doorway.

Stephanie looked back at Tank and he shrugged at her. She took a deep breath, she wasn't planning on telling Ranger everything yet, but since he was here she figured she might not have a choice.

"Come in Ranger." Steph said, stepping out of the way to let him in.

"Ranger." Tank said, nodding at him and then turning back to his lunch.

"Tank, what are you doing here?" Ranger demanded.

"You want some lunch Ranger? We have more than enough." Stephanie said, as she sat back down and tried to act normal.

"No. I do not want lunch. What I want is answers. I want to know what is going on, what is Tank doing here?" Ranger said, sounding angry.

Stephanie looked at Tank and sighed. She was going to have to tell him, he wouldn't let it go until she told him everything. She stood up and pulled Ranger into the living room with Tank following.

"Ranger, calm down. Just sit down and I'll explain everything." Stephanie said, pushing Ranger onto the couch. Tank sat down next to him.

"Babe, I.." Ranger said starting to stand, before Tank grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Shut up and let her explain. I'm certainly looking forward to it." Tank said, with a smile on his face. Ranger looked between Tank and Stephanie. He could tell Tank knew what was going on and he didn't like that smile on his face.

Ranger looked up at Steph and Steph took that as an 'okay I'm listening' look. She took a deep breath and started pacing.

"Okay, well the thing is, I planned it all." She said, then turned and looked at Ranger. He had his blank face on now.

"What do you mean you planned it all?" Ranger asked, in a blank tone. Stephanie really hated when he did that. She hated that he closed off his emotions around her all the time.

"I mean I planned it. Not the prisoner thing that was just luck, but the rest of it. The not telling you what I said and making Tank faint and then having him disappear last night and the kissing you. It was all a plan to confuse you and have a little fun. I thought it was only fair, considering you confuse me all the time." Stephanie said, looking a little sheepish at the end.

Ranger just sat there staring at Stephanie. He sat there for a long time and then he turned and stared at Tank.

"You were in on this?" Ranger asked him.

"No. I was just as confused as you until she started whispering in my ear. She told me that she would explain everything later and then she told me something that made me faint. I called her later that night and asked if she would explain everything to me if I came over. She said she would so I came over and she told me what she was doing. I thought it was great." Tank said smiling, surprising Steph a little, since that was the most she had ever heard Tank say at one time.

"What did she say that made you faint?" Ranger asked, his blank face still in place.

"I, uh, told him that Lula was pregnant." Steph said, smiling slightly.

That made Ranger's blank face slip. He was shocked. He turned to look at Tank who was smiling and then back at Steph.

"Is she really?" he asked.

"Yep, I wouldn't just say that, it would be cruel." Steph said.

"Wow, congrats man." Ranger said to Tank who was still smiling.

"Thanks. I'm really happy." Tank said.

"So let me get this straight." Ranger said, standing up.

"The prisoner was just luck?" he looked at Stephanie and she nodded. "After you made the prisoner talk though, you came up with this plan to drive me crazy and make me just as confused as I've been making you." Again Stephanie nodded.

"Well, you succeeded. Although you didn't have to go to so much effort. I was already confused." Ranger admitted. He looked right at Stephanie and the way he was looking at her made her breathless.

"I think I will go find my girl and talk to her. You guys work have a lot to talk about." Tank said letting himself out the front door.

"You already had me confused Babe." Ranger said, taking a step towards her.

"I haven't been able to figure you out lately. And on top of that, you seem to be perfecting your own blank face as you call it." Ranger said, smiling at her slightly. Stephanie looked slightly guilty when he said that.

"I didn't even know you had ended things with Morelli." Ranger said, sounding kind of hurt. Stephanie was a little surprised that he hadn't already known.

"Look, Babe. I came here to tell you something and now that I know that this whole thing was a very elaborate plan devised by you it makes me want to tell you even more. I'm a little shocked. I had no idea you were so cunning. Although I should have guessed." Ranger said, taking another step closer to her.

Ranger was standing right in front of her now. If she moved an inch she would be touching him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Steph asked, staring right into his eyes. Ranger looked a little nervous. Then he looked determined.

"I love you, Babe." Ranger said. Stephanie's breath caught and she waited for him to say something else like 'in my own way'. When he didn't and just continued to look at her like that, like she was the most important person in the entire world, she grabbed him and kissed him.

He pulled her closer to him and enjoyed the kiss, but she hadn't said it back and he needed to hear it.

She pulled away from him slightly and caught her breath. She looked right into his eyes and kissed him lightly again, just barely touching her lips to his.

"I love you too, Ranger" Stephanie said, smiling. Ranger smiled his 100 watt smile and pulled her back against him.

"I thought I would never hear you say that, but just so you know this means your mine, Babe. Forever, cause I am never letting you go." Ranger said.

"I think I can live with that." Stephanie said, kissing him again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Stephanie Plum series. _

_**AN: Okay, I left what happened with the prisoner at the beginning of the story untold because I wanted to be able to come back and write it in a last chapter. I wasn't sure if I was going to, but this story has been fun to write so I'm posting this last chapter. Let me know what you think. **_

**What Just Happened?**

By Kole

_Two Days Earlier…_

Stephanie Plum was working at her desk at Rangeman. She has been working here a couple days a week, recently, to make some extra money and spend some time with her favorite guys.

Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester had just gotten back from picking up a skip. Apparently, they were bringing him in to interrogate him. Stephanie was not told what they were interrogating him about, she didn't ask either.

When the guys pulled into the parking lot with the skip the radioed up to the control room to inform them. Stephanie heard and used her computer to access the garage video feed. She saw the guys get out of the black SUV and she also saw the skip.

She stared at the man in shock for a few minutes, before she snapped out of it and went back to work. It wasn't really any of her business anyway, so she tried not to think about it anymore. She went back to running searches and thinking about Ranger.

She had broke up with Joe when she realized she was in love with Ranger, but then Ranger never made his move. She was getting impatient. He had started acting weird around her. Hot and cold.

She was getting tired of it. She needed to find a way to get back at him for messing with her head and hopefully get him to realize that she is waiting for him. He said his life didn't lend itself to relationships, but he needed to realize that they already had a relationship.

Stephanie's thought were interrupted when her most recent search was done running through the databases. She printed out the results and started reading through them highlighting anything of interest.

She was just finishing up with that search, so she started another one running. That was when she overheard two of the guys talking. Cal and Hector were talking about the man in the interrogation room.

Stephanie smiled, as a plan formed in her head. She knew she could get the prisoner to talk. After all, she knew him. He had went to high school with her. She also knew who his wife was and one of his not so secret "secrets".

Stephanie decided maybe she could help the guys and get the prisoner to talk. It would hopefully have the desired effect, if she played it just right. Now all she had to do, was go let Anthony Reed know exactly what she would tell his wife if he didn't cooperate. She got up and made her way to the interrogation room everyone was crowded around.

It was just a lucky coincidence that she knew the prisoner, but if she played this right she would leave Ranger and the guys wondering what the hell was happening.

**AN: I know it probably wasn't what any one was thinking was going to happen and I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. This was my plan for the story the whole time, but I wasn't sure if I was even going to write this part of the story. This is the last chapter. I would love to hear what you thought of it and the story in its entirety. I hope you enjoyed reading my story and thank you.**


End file.
